


a place we knew

by jesmacallans



Series: take me back to the night we met [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, Writers, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesmacallans/pseuds/jesmacallans
Summary: Ava and Sara meet again unexpectedly.orThe one where they see eachother again after a few years.





	1. wear your heart on your sleeve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is part of a series so please read the 1st part if you haven't yet!

Sara looked at all the people sitting down in front of her in some random Parisian bookstore. She answered their questions and smiled when someone started taking pictures of her and her new book. That’s right, Sara Lance is a writer. She wrote her first ever book about the adventures she’s been through all that time ago in Vienna. And now, she’s promoting it in Paris of all places.

“Is the story based on real events? Did this happen to you or someone that you love?” A lady with a microphone asked, looking at her curiously. Sara chuckled.

“It’s real. It happened, and it was the best night ever. It was amazing to meet somebody new and really make that connection. It was unexpected but exciting. So I thought, why not write a book about it?”

As she answered that, she could feel a pair of eyes staring at her from the right. Sara turned her head and was surprised at who was standing there. It was Ava. She tried her best to control her facial expressions as she answered the last question.

Her manager ended the little Q&A session. Sara thanked the people for coming and then turned to the guy. “Hey, what time is my flight again?” She asked as she glanced over to the tall blonde who was still standing there.

“It’s in 4 hours, which reminds me; your driver is taking you to the airport in like 15 minutes so you’ll actually be on time.”

She nodded quickly and looked over to Ava again. “Is it alright if I go get a coffee real quick? I promise I’ll be back on time.” She pleaded. Her manager gave in quickly. “Okay. But remember, 15 minutes!” He exclaimed behind her as Sara made her way to Ava.

“Hi!” Ava said as she stepped forward, holding onto Sara’s shoulders and kissing her on the cheek. “How are you?” She asked. “I-I’m good. Wow. I can’t believe you’re here.” The smaller woman stammered. “Well, I live here, so...” Ava grinned.

An awkward silence filled the air between them.

“Um, maybe we could go to my favorite café? It’s a few minutes walk from here.” Ava pointed to which way it was and Sara nodded. They walked out of the bookstore.

“You know, I- I knew you were coming like a month ago.”

“Really?”

Ava nodded. “Yeah. There were posters all over the city with your face on it. So I just decided to pop by..” She said, putting her hands in her pockets as she briskly walked. Sara didn’t say anything back. Honestly, she couldn’t believe that the woman was here.

Then, she felt a hand on her arm, stopping her movements as she looked at the taller woman in confusion. Ava was standing a little too close and they both could literally feel electricity coursing through them as their hands accidentally brushed against one another.

“Um.. Did you.. Did you visit Vienna that day?” Ava asked and bit her lip. Sara crossed her arms and was silent for a few seconds. “No.” She quietly replied. “Really?” The tall blonde exclaimed, her eyes searching Sara’s face as if she was an open book.

Sara didn’t show any emotion, but then she started grinning and shook her head. Ava immediately let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank god. I really wanted to come, I had everything packed and I was ready to go but then my mom called. Turns out my dad, Hank, died. So, I obviously was going through a shitty time and then a couple of days later I had the funeral. I really couldn’t go.” She ranted.

“Ava, I’m so sorry.” Sara said as they both started walking again. “It’s fine.” Ava replied. It was silent for a few seconds until the taller woman started talking again.

“Wait, why didn’t you go? I was really excited to go and to see you again, so why didn’t you?” Ava stopped them again, looking at Sara with a frown on her face. The smaller blonde kept quiet but her mouth was turned into a small smile.

Then, everything clicked.

“Oh my- Sara! You did go, didn’t you?” Ava exclaimed. Sara sighed and nodded. “Yeah.” She said. The taller blonde gazed at her with a sad expression. “Sara, I’m so, so sorry, I couldn’t help it, I really wanted to come. I swear.” Ava pleaded. Sara shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s fine, Ava. Besides, it doesn’t even matter anymore. It’s been nine years since, and a lot has happened.”

The two started walking once again.

“So, what did you do in Vienna?” Ava asked after a while of just silence. “Well, I stayed there for a couple days, did some more sightseeing and then I flew back. Really, it wasn’t all that special.” Sara explained. The tall blonde made a disapproving sound and Sara turned to look at her.

Ava didn’t meet her eyes.

“Hey, Ava.. _Aves_. I promise it’s all okay.”

“I know, I just- I really wanted to see you again. Be with you, again.”

Sara sighed. “Why didn’t we just exchange phone numbers like normal people? We could’ve rescheduled, or met up another time. Why didn’t we, Ava?” She groaned. Ava shook her head. “I don’t know. I really wish we had.” She replied.

“I think if we had, all of this would’ve been different.” Sara mumbled. Ava was quiet for a moment. “Do you have a girlfriend?” She asked. The smaller blonde smirked.

“Yeah, yeah I do. You?”

“I do too. She’s um- she’s a photographer.”

Sara nodded, impressed by that fact. “Mine is a literal genius, I swear. She’s really good at hacking and just technical stuff.” She smiled as she thought of her girlfriend Felicity.

A comfortable silence settled between the two of them. Ava could already see the sign of the café. She sighed and then looked back at Sara. “You know, I always assumed you forgot me.” She said. The small blonde looked back at her with an unreadable expression on her face.

“What? How could I?”

The taller women didn’t know how to answer that, so she just kept quiet until they finally reached her favorite café. The women greeted the man behind the bar as they sat down at a small table.

“Anyways, Ava. Tell me more about you. I want to know what you’ve been up to these past nine years.” Sara said with the signature smirk on her face. “Um, well, I actually had a promotion for my job recently. I’m now director of a secret government agency that I can’t tell you about.” Ava replied.

Sara’s mouth dropped. Their little staredown got interrupted by one of the waitresses walking up to their table.

“Qu’aimerais-tu commander?”

“She asked if you want to order something, Sara.”

“Um, just a cup of coffee.”

Ava quickly translated it back to French and then ordered a tea for herself. She thanked the waitress as the lady walked away. “So, you’re a director? That’s hot.” Sara couldn’t help but say that. A light blush appeared on her cheeks, something that didn’t happen often.

After a couple of minutes passed they received their order. It was silent as both women immediately took sips of their drinks.

"I’m happy to be here, with you.” Sara smiled.

Ava gazed at her softly.

“Yeah. Me too.”

-

“Can you believe it’s been nine years since we walked around Vienna?” The tall blonde asked. Sara let out a sigh. “Sometimes I really can’t believe that. It’s impossible. It literally feels like it was only a month ago, or something.” She said.

Ava didn’t reply to that. Instead, she looked at the woman sitting in front of her, never taking her eyes off of Sara.

“What?” Sara frowned.

“Do I look any different?” Ava finally questioned. The smaller blonde let out a giggle. “I’d have to see you naked.” Sara said with a serious expression.

“Sara!”

This is what made Sara laugh. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist. But you still look so beautiful. And I? How do I look?” Sara asked. Ava cleared her throat as she felt her cheeks burning up. “You haven’t changed one bit, Sara.”

They finished their drinks but stayed there for a few seconds, just sitting and gazing at eachother.

“Anyways, I really want to see some more of Paris, so, can you please give me a tour of the city?” Sara asked with one raised eyebrow. She held out her hand for Ava’s to take. “Yeah, yeah, of course. Come on, this way.” The tall woman quickly grabbed the hand that she was holding out and basically dragged her out of the restaurant.

“I can’t wait to see some more of Paris with you, Aves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM. I'm back. I hope you all liked it. What did you think of the shocking reveal? 😈 Let me know in the comments below!


	2. I think about you almost everyday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava and Sara go on a boat ride. Also, Ava finally realizes something important.

“I find it scary that you don’t know what happened that night.”

Sara chuckled as they walked through a street. Ava put her hand on the other woman’s arm and tried to look mad. “It was 9 years ago, Sara! I’m sorry.” She exclaimed. They walked in silence for a few minutes until it got broken.

“Wait a second. Did we.. Do it near that vineyard?”

The smaller blonde gasped. “No! It was in the park, remember? It was late at night. We stole a bottle of red wine and got tipsy and then it happened.” She paused and shook her head in disbelief. “Was it really that forgettable? You really don’t remember? In the park? Was it that bad?” Sara asked.

“Okay, okay. Calm down. I think you might be right. Sometimes I just forget.” Ava took a second to look at her before continuing. “Sometimes certain things are better forgotten.” She said as she redirected her gaze to the people in front of them as they continued to walk. “I remember that night better than I do entire years.” Sara quietly admitted. “Me too.” The tall woman said, earning her a sceptic look from the other blonde. “Really?” She scoffed.

Ava shook her head. “Well, I thought I did. But maybe I- Maybe I put it away because of the fact that my dad’s funeral was the day we were supposed to meet.” She smiled sadly before talking again. “I’m usually not a crier, but that day, I cried a lot. Because I was never going to see him again, or never going to see you again, I just- I'm sorry for rambling like this. I’ve been a little down this week.” She stammered.

She felt a comforting hand on her back. “Why?” Sara asked her. “I don’t know. Nothing bad, I guess. Reading your book, maybe? It made me feel stuff. Stuff I did not want to feel.” Ava answered. She sighed. “But hey, at least now we can change our memory of that December 6th. It no longer has that sad ending of us never seeing eachother again.” The taller blonde chuckled.

“Right.”

-

They walked through a small park.

“If we died tonight, what would you do? What would you tell me?” Ava asked. Sara looked at her in confusion. “What? Like an apocalypse?” She asked, chuckling at the bizarre question. “That’s too dramatic, Sara. No, I mean the two of us. What would we do?” The tall woman replied.

Sara pondered in thought for a few seconds.

“Well, I think that we would go to a hotel, book a room and just go out with a bang. Literally.” She said. Ava opened her mouth in shock and hit her playfully on the shoulder. Then, the small blonde grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a bench.

“Hey, what are you- Sara!”

Sara pulled her onto her lap, grinning up cheekily at the other woman. Their eyes met, as they stayed like that for a couple of seconds. Until Ava realized what was happening and quickly rolled off of her. “You’re crazy.” She laughed.

“You love it.”

-

After a while, they ended up on a street next to the Seine river. It was beautiful, and Sara was in awe of the beauty of it which she quietly took in. Ava looked at the time on her phone and saw it already was close to 4PM.

“Wait, Sara, we have to go back to the book store, or you’ll miss your flight!”

“Don’t worry. I have time, Aves. I’ll let my driver know.” Sara calmly replied. Ava let out a breath of relief. “So, you’re flying back to Star City?” She asked. “Yeah, I am.” The smaller one nodded.

“So, um, how is it going with your girlfriend?” The tall blonde asked all of a sudden. “Yeah, it’s going alright.” The other woman answered. Ava could feel something was up but she didn’t dare to ask any further. “And with yours?” Sara questioned. Ava sighed. “It’s… okay. She’s a photographer, she travels alot. So we don’t see eachother much.” She replied and sighed again. Then, the small blonde saw a canal cruise boat at the dock and pulled Ava over to it.

“Sara! No, you won’t be on time for your flight.”

“Oh, come on, Ava. Loosen up! I have like 15 minutes before I really have to leave for the airport. We’ll just get off at the next stop and I’ll call my driver.”

Ava looked sceptically at the other woman before stepping on board anyway. After having given some money to the captain of the boat, they sat down on the chairs and the boat ride began.

“Hey, look! There’s the Notre Dame.” Sara said as she pointed at the beautiful building. The tall woman just smiled and looked at her instead. “This is really great, I’ve never actually done this before.” Ava paused, looking around her before meeting Sara’s icy blues. “Sometimes I forgot how beautiful Paris is.” She smiled.

The women looked at eachother as if they were on their own little world, just the two of them. Their staring got interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing.

“Oh, that’s me. I have to take this, sorry.”

Sara quickly walked away to the deck.

-

“Do you want to know why I wrote that stupid book?”

The smaller blonde asked when she ended the phonecall with her driver. Ava looked at her curiously. “Tell me.” She said. “So you’d come to a reading here in Paris and we’d meet again.” Sara said with a small smile on her face. “You really thought I’d be here today?” The other woman asked curiously. Sara nodded shyly. “Yeah, I’m serious. I think I wrote it, in a way, to try and find you.”

Ava gazed softly at her for a few seconds before speaking again. “I- I know that’s not true, but that’s sweet of you to say.” She said as she looked down to her feet. A blush appeared on her cheeks. “I think it’s true.” Sara said as she tilted Ava’s face up so their eyes met again.

Then, they noticed the boat had stopped and they were now at the dock. “Shit, we have to get out.” Ava said as she grabbed Sara’s hand quickly. The two got off the boat silently.

-

“What were the chances of us ever meeting again?” Sara asked as they walked slowly on the sidewalk. Her driver’s car had to be close, but she didn’t want to say goodbye to Ava; she tried putting it off as much as she could.

“I’d say almost zero.” Ava chuckled. “I think it was meant to be. Of course we had to meet again.” Sara grinned back. “Gosh, why weren’t you there in Vienna?” She groaned. “You know why.” The tall blonde replied. “I know why, Aves, I just wish you would have been. Our lives would’ve been so much different.” Sara sighed.

Ava looked at her for a few seconds. “You think so?” She quietly asked. “I actually do.” The smaller woman replied. They were quiet for a few minutes. “Maybe not, though. Maybe we would have hated eachother eventually.” The tall blonde said. Sara looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “What, like we hate eachother now?” She chuckled.

“Maybe our lives wouldn’t have changed at all. Maybe we’re only good at brief encounters and walking around in European cities.” Ava laughed after saying this. “No, I don’t believe that. Gosh, Ava, why didn’t we exchange numbers and stuff? Why didn’t we do that?” Sara groaned. “Because we were young and stupid?” Ava said, but it got out sounding like a question. “Do you think we still are?” The small blonde wondered.

“Well, the past is the past,” Ava sighed. “It was meant to be that way.” She continued. Sara looked at her with an intense look; a look she couldn’t really place. “You really believe that? That everything’s fated?”

The tall blonde kept quiet as she looked forward.

Sara sighed. “I was thinking about you all the time. Even months after the night we had together. Even when I started dating.” She admitted, wringing her hands as if she was nervous about something. Ava immediately turned her head, her mouth open in shock. “What, really?” She let out.

The other blonde just nodded. “So, what is your girlfriend like?” Ava decided to change the subject. A small smile appeared on Sara’s face. “She’s great at what she does, she’s a good mom,” She started saying but then stopped when Ava looked confused. “Right, she has a daughter, Mia. Not mine, obviously.” Sara chuckled. The taller woman let out a breath in relief. “Anyways, she’s a great mom, and she’s smart and pretty, you know.” Sara looked as if she was thinking about something.

“I felt so much love, admiration and respect for her. Especially because she was raising her kid all by herself. I still do. But now, it just feels different. I feel like we’re running a nursery. We haven’t done anything fun like a date night in months.” The smaller woman said. Ava ran her hand over Sara’s back. “I’m sorry it’s not going that well.” She replied.

The other blonde just shrug her shoulders in response. She could feel her heart sink when she saw the car she was looking for.

Ava looked at whatever Sara was staring at. And then she realized.

“I guess this is goodbye.” She smiled sadly. They were now standing in front of the car. “You better give me your-” Ava started to say, but got interrupted. “Wait- no. What if we just gave you a ride home? That’s okay, right?” Sara winked at her driver, who was just getting out of the car. The man nodded. “No, I- I can take the metro home, it’s alright.” The tall woman said, even though all she wanted was to spend some more time with the small blonde.

“No, Aves, my flight is not until 7:30. I’ll be arriving two hours early. This way we can talk more!” Sara exclaimed with a big smile on her face. She started motioning to her driver. “Sir, can we-” She said but Ava started explaining something to him in French. The man nodded once again and opened the car door for them.

They grinned at eachother as they sat down.

The driver started the car and all Ava could think about was Sara, and what effect she had on her. Her icy blue eyes, her perfect smile, her blonde hair that literally glistened when the sunlight shined on it.

It was then that she finally realized.

Ava was _head over heels_ for Sara Lance, and had been ever since that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe I hope y'all liked this chapter! This story is almost at its end (like 1 or 2 chapters to go) BUT there will be one final fic coming after this one in this series. 😇 Let me know what you think in the comments below!
> 
> \- Miranda  
(@jesmacalians on Twitter)


	3. your heart is my home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara brings Ava to her house... Some stuff happens.

Sara stared out of the car window as it drove. Ava looked at her with a sad expression and she sighed, making the woman look back up at her.

“You know, my girlfriend is almost always gone for her job. I get it, work is important. But it just makes me feel so lonely.” She started to say, pausing and looking out the window now too. “I’ve never had a relationship that made me feel things. Of course I felt something but was it love? I don’t know. They’ve all been kind of mediocre, I guess.”

She sighed again. “Now, it feels like I’ve never had a connection. Not like when I was with you, Sara, I-“ Ava stopped herself from blabbering, not wanting to spill some more stuff the small blonde definitely didn’t need to know.

Sara just looked at her, not saying a word.

“Honestly, I was fine until I read your book.”

This shocked the other woman. She definitely did not expect Ava to say anything like that. “At that time, I was so naive and romantic and hopeful but now everything has changed. I’m not like that anymore. Now, I don’t believe in anything that has to do with love. It’s as if I put everything I had in that night. Our night.” Ava ranted and then took a second to think about what she was going to say next.

“Since then I was never able to feel like that again. You left and it was as if you took all the good things about it with you. Everything I felt when I was with you. All of a sudden it was just cold and lonely.” The tall blonde rambled madly.

“Gosh, I shouldn’t have said that. Can I- I need to go out. Sir, please stop the car!” Ava exclaimed when she realized what had come out of her mouth. The driver looked at her via the mirror and gave her a reassuring nod. He almost parked on the side of the road; until Sara stopped him.

“No, no. This isn’t happening. Keep driving, Barry.”

Sara’s driver finally spoke up.

“It’s Gary, Miss Lance.”

The two women didn’t pay any attention to him.

“No, seriously, Sara. Let me go. I can just take the subway from here.” Ava said, clearly frustrated at this whole situation. “Come on, please stay.” Sara pouted adorably. “Besides, I’m so glad that you’re here with me, Aves. I’m glad you didn’t forget me.” She said.

“No, I didn’t. And it pisses me off.” The tall blonde groaned. “You come here to Paris, my city, with a successful bestseller book and you’re in a stable relationship. Honestly, screw you.” Ava cursed as she put her arms around herself. As if she could protect herself for what was about to come.

Ava met Sara’s eyes again. She looked at her with such a vulnerable expression; making the smaller woman speechless. “I didn’t forget about our night, Sara. I literally remember every detail of it.” She closed her eyes as she thought back to that whole thing.

“I remember the way I felt when you were on top of me, smiling down at me between soft kisses. I remember the way I held you as we looked at the stars until the sun came up. How could I forget the stolen wine we drank in the park? How could I forget you, Sara? Gosh, we had sex twice!” Ava exclaimed as her eyes didn’t leave Sara’s.

The woman in question was silent for about a minute. “Look, Ava, you know what? I’m just.. happy to see you. I still like you. And I still enjoy being around you.” Sara awkwardly said. It was clear she was a bit uncomfortable.

“Me too.” Ava paused.

“I’m sorry. I don’t even know what just happened. I shouldn’t have said that. I think I just.. had to let it out.” She continued. Sara just shrugged. “It’s alright, Aves.”

The two blondes kept quiet for a couple of minutes.

“I’m just so miserable in my love life, I hate it.” Ava said. The small woman smiled sadly at her. “You know my relationship isn’t going well either. We’ve been going to counselling for a while. I’ve done so much.. But I don’t think I love her the way she deserves to be loved.” Sara quietly admitted. “I want her to have a great life. I just don’t know if that would be possible with me in it.” She said as tears started gathering in her eyes.

Ava witnessed all of this, and as a reflex she put her hand on Sara’s. She flinched at the contact but was surprised when the almost crying woman turned her hand upside down so they could properly hold hands. “Sara, just know that anyone would be lucky to have you, okay? You deserve to have a great life too.” Ava said softly. Sara however just kept her eyes on the buildings outside flying by from the car window.

Five minutes later, the silence got broken.

“You know, after our night, I started having dreams about you. Not like.. those dreams but.. Bad dreams. I dreamt that we were on the train station in Vienna. You were on the train and I was outside of it, just staring at you until the train started moving. I tried everything just to get to you but I couldn’t.” Sara rambled on.

“And then, I had another one. We were in bed, together. And I could finally touch you, your skin and it felt so real. It was as if you were really with me. Your beautiful smooth golden hair, your soft skin, your kissable lips, Ava, I-”

While Sara just kept talking, Ava couldn’t resist. Her hand rose up to brush away a loose strand of hair from the woman’s face. When she realized what she was doing she quickly stopped, as if she got burnt.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have told you that. You know, Ava Sharpe, you literally changed my world and flipped it upside down. You were something- someone I never expected to meet.” At this, Sara’s eyes connected with Ava’s greyish-blue ones.

The taller blonde shook her head and looked out her own window now. It was probably better to change the subject.

“So, um, yeah, I don’t think I can live like this anymore. My girlfriend is basically gone every single day of the week and it feels more like a platonic relationship somehow. I feel dread and I’m stressed. I mean, there’s got to be more about love than this is, right?” Ava asked.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I- I don’t know. Forget about it.” The tall woman said, her voice shaking from the tension that appeared between the two.

“I always thought that you were doing better. Perfect, even. I thought you would forget me eventually. But your personal life is honestly even worse than mine.” Ava said and started grinning innocently.

“Ava Sharpe!”  
  
The women just smiled widely and softly gazed at one another.

Until Sara finally let out a laugh, making Ava giggle in return. This was all she wanted, and hearing her laugh made her heart beat faster, her cheeks get more red and her heart swell with adoration.

She shook her head lightly as if that would help put those thoughts away.

-

Ava could feel her heart literally sank when she saw the familiar street. She was home. Well, almost.

“This is it, we’re here.” The blonde quietly said and then thanked the driver in French. Sara just looked at her. “I wish you the best, Ava.” She said. Ava sighed and got out of the car. The smaller blonde quickly got out too and walked over to her friend.

“So, I want to try something.” The other blonde said with a determined look in her eyes. Sara looked at her in confusion until she felt arms around her. She smiled and hugged Ava back. The two stayed like that for what felt like minutes.

Sara pulled away and just stared at the woman in front of her. Ava just smiled and caressed her cheek lightly, but then quickly stopped. She cleared her throat and slowly walked over to the door of her - quite large - house. The smaller blonde walked with her and basically was gobsmacked. “Wow.. This is incredible. I- This is where you live?” She asked. Ava opened the door and immediately her cat got out.

“Oh, hi baby.” She cooed as she picked her up. She pressed a couple kisses between her little ears and then set her down again. “That’s my cat Mona.” Ava said as she stood near the door. Sara had her signature smirk on her face again.

“Can I come in?”

“You’re going to miss your flight, Sara!”

But Ava had already made up her mind. She opened the door slightly, inviting Sara to come in.

-

“So, this is my living room.” The tall woman gestured to the furniture standing in the room. “Do you want a drink?” She asked. Sara looked around for a couple of seconds before answering. “Yeah, tea please.” She said as she plopped down onto the comfy couch.

“Merci.”

Ava turned around as she was making tea. “You think my apartment is messy?”

Sara laughed.

“No, no. I meant merci. Merci beaucoup. Thank you very much.”

The tall woman chuckled, pouring the hot tea in two cups. “Your French has improved a lot since last time.” She said, walking over to where the other blonde was sitting. “Really?” Sara excitedly asked. Ava kept quiet but the grin on her face basically said it all.

They just sat quietly, sipping their cups of tea and occasionally glancing at one another.

“Wait, Aves, do you play guitar?” Sara questioned a few minutes layer, pointing at the guitar standing in the corner. Ava blushed and nodded. “I, um, sometimes I write songs too.” She said. At this the shorter woman jumped up and grabbed the guitar, holding it out to Ava.

“Sing one of your songs. Please.” Sara pouted adorably. The taller blonde groaned. “I’m not a good singer.” She replied. But of course, she couldn’t resist the pout so she did it anyway.

Sara sat back on the couch and just watched as Ava started playing guitar.

“Let me sing you a waltz.. Out of nowhere, out of my thoughts. Let me sing you, a waltz.” The blonde sang quietly. She started blushing again as she continued. “About this one night stand.. You were for me that night. Everything I’ve always dreamt of in life.”

The smaller woman’s mouth fell open when she realized this was about her. Ava had written a song about _her_.

“But now you’re gone. You are far gone. All the way to your island of rain. It was for you just a one night thing. But you were much more to me than you know.”

Sara felt her heart literally melt in her chest. She gazed softlly at the singing woman, who was completely focused with hitting the right chords on the instrument.

“One single night with you..” Ava started giggling throughout the sentence when she realized what was coming next. “Little Sara..” She sang with a big smile on her face. “Hey!” Sara exclaimed. “Is worth a thousand with anybody..” The tall blonde continued the song.

“I have no bitterness, my sweet. I’ll never forget this one night thing. Even tomorrow, in other arms. My heart will stay yours until I die..”

Sara felt tears gathering in her eyes when she felt pure love and happiness blooming in her chest. She finally realized. After all these years, she finally realized Ava had stolen her heart from the beginning. A small smile appeared on her face as she tried to keep her tears at bay.

“Let me sing you a waltz.. Out of nowhere, out of my blues. Let me sing you a waltz.. About this lovely one night stand..” Ava played the last chords of her song and put her face in her hands when it was done. She started giggling when Sara applauded her.

“That was.. Wow, Aves. That was amazing.”

-

“Awww, is this you?” Sara pointed to one of the baby photo’s hanging on the wall. Ava nodded. “Is that your dad?” The smaller one softly asked. She nodded again and sighed. “Yeah, it is.” She let out, looking down at her feet.

Sara gazed softly at her. “Hey, look at me. I know how it feels. It’s hard, and you’ll always miss him. But just know that he’s watching you from up there, okay. I’m sure he’s so proud of what you’re doing and what you’ve accomplished.” She said.

Ava just pulled her into a tight hug and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Thanks, Sara.”

They both let eachother go. “Wait, let me put on some music.” The small blonde said. A few seconds later there was a loud, upbeat song playing in the room.

The two women started dancing. They laughed as they did some silly moves.

Ava grabbed Sara’s hands and made her twirl. Then, she pulled her towards her so their bodies were a few inches away from touching.

“You’re so going to miss your plane.” She said.

“Oh, baby, _I know_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was it for the second fic you guys!!! I hope y'all liked it. I can't wait to start the third and last fic of this series SOON. Let me know what you thought in the comments below.
> 
> P.S.: The song used in this chapter is actually from the movie "Before Sunset" (the trilogy these fics are based on) and it's sung by Julie Delpy. I really love these movies, and you all should watch them. (Before Sunrise, Before Sunset & Before Midnight). 
> 
> Lots of love,  
\- Miranda (@jesmacalians on Twitter)


End file.
